Double Sided Coin
by Zeraphie
Summary: To choose between the Pharaoh and his Darkness is like flipping a coin. To stay in Ancient Egypt, or go back to Domino City. To stay with the one who loves him...or go with the one he loved. Yugi has to make a choice. AxY, YYxY. Sequel-Standalone.


**Chapter I: **Sought By All, Loved By All

It's kinda cool, you know.

Well...maybe you don't know. But I do. I think by now, with reality mixing with the beating of my heart, I've realized exactly how lucky I am. Slipping back and forth through who I am and what I was, there was a thought that came to mind. There are billions of people on this planet – er, or there will be, if you consider that time gap in the middle – and out of those billions of people, destiny dictates that you'll end up with one.

Some are unfortunate, and unless you play your cards right, you won't find him or her immediately. Jeepers though, don't fret.

By now I think I have it all figured out.

I'm clumsy, say words like – gosh, I dunno – _jeepers _and _wowzers, _have the tendency to panic in a quiet room, and can faint at the first sign of bad news. My best friend is a priestess-in-training who used to call me 'Nice Atemu.' My voice still cracks whenever I speak. Sometimes I get dizzy just because I'm tall. I choke on my own spit. Did I mention _wowzers_?

But that's okay. I'm clumsy and I'm kinda lame, but my special person, the guy who is my one out of a billion, just calls me corky. He calls me stunning, magnificent, and his light.

I say jeepers, and he finds it the most fascinating thing in the world.

Gosh darnit, Atemu. He's the oddest man I've ever met.

And the most fascinating. He's stunning, magnificent, and he's _my_ light. My little pharaoh. Yeah...

That's kinda cool, if you think about it.

_theotherme. _

"_Yugi_, this hurts."

"It wouldn't hurt if you weren't so tense."

"I am _not_ tense!"

"Oh, wowzers, you're a lot more inexperienced than I thought you were."

"Oh? _I'm_ inexperienced? Mister Spirit of the Millennium Pendant, you're calling _me_ inexperienced?"

"Yes." Totally. Completely. I would have grinned, had not my attention fully been on Mana's staff. With my arms wrapped under her, I held it still in her trembling hands, and kept myself from falling over. She was light, yes, but she was also very heavy.

Her hair fluffed in my face for a quick second, and I looked over her shoulder just well enough to read the book. At my stomach, the puzzle was vibrating, and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was reacting to her assignment.

The staff tensed again, and Mana was quick to jump and let out a high shriek.

"Calm down!" I said. It didn't take much to sense her nervousness. I pressed a hand on top of hers, waiting for her next move. "Deep breaths. It's a simple spell, isn't it?"

Her heart was beating like a thousand drums. Squeezing her hand probably did no good as she was still squeaking as she breathed, but it was Mana. She had anxiety attacks all the time. With a soft sigh, I let her go and the staff fell between her feet with a soft thud. Emerald green eyes sparkled with worry, and as I backed up into a chair, they fell with shame.

"I'm sorry."

"You're nervous. There's nothing to be sorry for." And it wasn't my place to begin with. Mahado was in a meeting with Atemu along with the rest of his priests, and negotiating with Hyksos proved to be a challenge. For years he had been struggling to come to a consensus with their leader, and with other hierarchies ready to kill him at any moment, Atemu's job wasn't easy.

So of course, Mahado was with him. All of his priests, ready as bodyguards to protect their pharaoh the minute they sensed danger. The meeting had been going on for three days now with very little breaks, and I was lucky to even get a glimpse of him. We'd had an argument before, and I had to remind him that I wasn't the pharaoh.

He wanted me to come with him, but I declined. The decision itself was hard – to go with him, because I was always by his side to help as a political leader, or to stay behind, because neither one of us wanted to tempt fate if I were to stay in the Millennium Puzzle. We hadn't really talked about it.

Secretly, I really wanted to go with him, but the chances were too great. Six months had gone by. Atemu and I have been physically together for seven months, and for six the only time I lay eyes on the Millennium Puzzle was to take it off whenever I went to bed.

It was just a piece of jewelry now. For sanity's sake, I was supposed to keep it laced around my neck, but I'd never looked at it the same way I did when first enticed with figuring out who I was.

I know who I am. Yugi, the spirit who captured the heart of the pharaoh.

Then again, after our big argument we'd worked it out a bit. Mahado would be gone too, which ultimately paired Mana and I together. We made the best of it, and were currently waiting for the results of her assignment.

"You're too tense," I said to break the silence.

Suddenly the look of shame disappeared, and I thanked Hathor I was born a male because I wouldn't be able to handle those estrogen lev—"Too tense, am I? _Too tense_?"

"In my defense!" Be still my heart, but it shook under her quake. Even Black Magician Girl's fury knew no wrath to Mana's. On that thought my heart even skipped a beat. I hadn't thought of Black Magician Girl or Black Magician in a while. Their presence hadn't occurred to me since our separation. Then reality swooped back, and I offered Mana a nervous smile. "Just think about it: you were supposed to hold your staff above the cauldron and conduct a spell that would bring forth the wandering ka."

In theory, it was supposed to work. It was a hard spell that was not easily learned, but she had shown interest in it. It was supposed to bring forth a spirit who was in between limbo, waiting to be mummified and cross to the other world.

But as always, it was Mana. Bright green eyes blazed with fury, and she threw the blundering staff into the air. I plugged my ears as she shrieked, and waited for her to plop on her bottom as the staff whirled like a baton and landed gracefully in her lap. "It shouldn't be so hard!"

"You're an intermediate student." I tensed, waiting for her two cents, but it hadn't come. "And this is an advanced spell."

"Which is why I'm never going to get it right." Mana threw her arms in the air before burying her hands between messy tresses. "I'm...I'm never going to get this spell right because I was too scatterbrained during basics, and since I was so scatterbrained during basics, I'm never going to advance through the intermediate spells, and...Master won't ever look at me again and...I won't ever...be able to impress him since I'm his worst student, and..."

"You're fine." Finally, she calmed down. Reaching over, I pushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled. "But...do you really want to one-up Mahado and impress him, or succeed with this spell?"

She sniffled. "A little bit of both?"

A laugh left my lips. "You decided to study under his wing because of your fascination with magic." Again, she became lost in her own little world, brown eyebrows knitted together with frustration. I continued. "And through your fascination with magic, you became intrigued by the duties of a high priest. Life and death fascinates you, and you would give anything to serve under the pharaoh."

Mana looked up and wryly rolled her eyes with a smile. "I decided to become a priestess because Isis, Seth, and Mahado decided to become priests."

She didn't actually realize she was falling in love with Mahado until she grew older. I'd heard this story a thousand times – but I'd also seen it. Where Atemu was blinded by his duties, I saw her shy smiles, and watched a little Mana stand at the tip of her toes, waving high as she wished her future master off. A young Mana would be first to check if he was okay, and the last to leave the room if he injured himself due to his lessons.

Her best friend was the heir to the throne. The other was a high-priest-in-training, and her "older sister" was to be the new soothsayer. With all her heart, Mana knew she wanted to amount to greatness like the rest of her friends, and soon was. She was just a little behind.

I knew the story – I knew it very well. Just as Atemu started out like the young boy who I watched, hoping every decision in his life would stack on his confidence, I knew Mana was some day destined for greatness as well. She...just didn't know it yet. And in all truth, I lied every time her nerves acted up. The story was as fresh in my mind as it was for hers.

I ran a finger down the blunt grooves of her staff. If I recall, Mahado himself had been the one to make it for her. She treasured it greatly.

"His birthday is today," she continued absentmindedly. After a second or two, Mana's expression snapped into its natural state, and she stuck her tongue out. "I thought for sure this would get his attention, but knowing _his_ priorities, he's probably kissing Atemu's feet as we speak! Hmph!"

"I resent that." Well,not really. As long as I've known him, Mana was right. Mahado's devotion to Atemu was admirable to the point even _I_ was jealous.

"How are you two doing?"

I blinked. A sheepish smile spread across my face, and she grinned back. Pink splattered across my cheeks, and it took all of my willpower not to squirm. It was funny. I'd known Atemu since he was a child and he could still reduce me to a red mess. "It wasn't a big fight."

"I can't recall you two ever having a big fight." Mana rolled her eyes, and I soon found her sprawled across my lap like a little kid laying on her pillow. "You two are perfect for each other. You. You fit together like a puzzle!"

A shiver ran up the back of my spine, and the sheen of the Millennium Puzzle blinded me for a short second. "Clever choice of words."

"It's true though, isn't it?" I could feel her pulse increase with excitement, and her bright eyes locked with mine. "Your 'fight' was just a fumble. I don't think you guys were even arguing with _each other_."

Which was true.

We had sat on his bed, cross-legged and contemplative of the ordeal. While true, Atemu had attended meetings before without me, I had grown concerned for his well being. Cunning was the Pharaoh as he was strong-willed, but rulers from places such as Hyksos and Troy weren't going to let him rule contently. Four months ago a ruler from who-knows-where had appeared at the palace gates with the intention of creating an alliance with Egypt.

Supposedly.

Not a moment too soon, Seth had sensed his bad intentions, and word had gone out. The so-called "ruler" was part of a conspiracy and attempted murder on the Pharaoh. It had been the first. Ever. And since then I'd been internally debating to go back into the puzzle to protect him.

Atemu, too, ironically.

But of course we were over-thinking it. We had discussed it, and instead of coming to a consensus, confused one another and went to bed unsatisfied. The next morning, I woke up discovering he had gone to the meeting, and haven't seen him since. Atemu and I had different schedules and slipped in and out of bed while the other was asleep.

To have an actual conversation would have been a miracle. But we understood each other. It was something we would have to discuss once his meetings were over, and we weren't going to argue about it.

"Ever since you two have gotten together," Mana continued slowly, "you haven't had an argument. You discuss things, come to compromises, but have never had an argument."

"We never had arguments before that, either," I pointed out. I grimaced lightly, and the memories tugged at my heart. Atemu had found me. For years I'd watched over him as the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and he had a growing fascination of what I was. Of my _essence._ Unfortunately, it hadn't turned out well.

We misunderstood each other. Our entire relationship, surprisingly, would have formed faster if we weren't thinking for the other's well-being. I wanted him to be happy – and for the longest time, I thought his happiness would reside in his concubine, Teana. In return, he was convinced that Mana and I were betrothed. Everything overlapped with misunderstandings, and looking out for the other, and when we finally got together, one thing became clear.

We had to talk. Badly.

Our entire relationship now revolved around talking, and since then we haven't had any secrets from one another.

"It's a good thing you two know how to keep your mouths shut." She giggled lightly before picking up her feet and pulling me off the ground. I was at least a head taller than her. Mana's expression softened and she looked back to the cauldron with a look of defeat.

That'd been another thing. I looked at her with concern before my eyes followed her experiment. The concept written in the book was without a doubt very simple, but the magic required was phenomenal. Without the puzzle around my neck I wouldn't even come close to understanding the project.

"One day," I said tenderly as I picked up some scattered books, "you're going to become a great priestess. And then Mahado will be asking _you_ for advice."

She blew a lock of messy hair out of her face. "What do you call someone who...who knows they're in love with someone, but respect them too much to make a move?"

"Stupid." I tensed as she glared, and quickly added, "It goes both ways."

Mana snorted, quickly throwing her arms in the air, and maneuvered toward the door with staff delicately in hand. "Master Mahado. In love with _me._" She smiled softly, and I walked with her in silence as the thoughts made her heart flutter. A thought, almost forbidden even, for an affection to bloom all these years for a man who prided himself on his duty.

It was unbearable when the one you love loved another, but probably worse when they were only denying themselves of loving you.

"For Master to ever fall in love with me," she came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Servants stopped, quick to check the daughter of the Pharaoh's general's well-being. "How..." Mana shut her eyes. "How impossible."

I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave her a sympathetic hug. We continued our walk in silence, and I tried my best to think of at least _one thing to _say to her.

What kind of advice do you give to a person who loves someone but thinks it better to leave it be?

I...I think I pity anyone who has to go through that kind of pain.

_theotherme. _

I lied when I said there weren't any lies between Atemu and I.

It was no more a lie than it was that I haven't told him the truth. Before we got together all those months ago, there were always problems that occurred. We found out that while I overtook his body, I was at risk of being forced out by his priests. When it happened the first time, I'd taken over his body to negotiate with an unreasonable man named Enu.

The pain was like thousands of red fire ants biting at my skin, and long knife-like nails grabbing hold of my spine. But Atemu found me. For years he knew there was an outer force who protected him like a guardian angel, but now he knew I existed. He had been ecstatic to finally meet me, and I was nervously relieved.

But the visions kept coming. Every touch, every caress of the skin flickered a memory of my past life, and that menacing voice drilled in my ears one thought only: _Dark. Dark, Dark, Dark._ I had kept it from him because all that mattered was the Pharaoh's happiness. What I didn't expect was for later, when I no longer was just a spirit, but became an actual person. We had played the Dark Games, and because I never wielded the puzzle while in his body, we had caused something, and become two separate beings.

After that, the touches got worse. Every little ache, every tingle because his fingers were brushing through my hair gave me severe headaches. Even when I wasn't around him, the morals I stood upon challenged my heart, and the memories were getting worse. I had to solve them without alerting him.

Which was hard, since he had also left me. The Millennium Puzzle had to be kept around my neck in order to keep my sanity intact, but because Atemu had escaped to Abydos all those months ago, I can guarantee that I had entered hysteria and gone insane. Atemu was my life. I grew up as his protector, and being without him could have killed me.

The scary thing is, I'm not even sure I'm exaggerating.

But now... Now, my head hurts. Occasionally I would sit there, and in the middle of a conversation, the veins in my brain would boil. My heart clenches, and the heat in my fingers have disappeared. And I wait. Through my eyes, I have visions of just me, in a blue room with a pretty skylight and a modern bed, and the Millennium Puzzle is in my hand.

There's a man who looks like Siamun. He's my grandfather, and my mother comes in my room, sometimes to give me food. I smile at them because they make me feel at home, and they smile back. Then suddenly, the flicker is gone, and I'm still continuing my conversation with Isis or Seth like nothing happened. My conversation hasn't faltered, and I haven't taken a breath. But I don't remember what I've been saying.

It's the same thing, over and over, but I remember something different each time. Maybe my eyes fall to the windows, where the stars are beautiful and gorgeous, or to the deck of red cards that sit idly on my desk. Dolls of the Black Magician Girl and Black Magician sit on the bookshelf, and somehow I magically know that the black box sitting on a table is called a TV.

When Atemu and I became lovers, I wasn't expecting a clean slate no matter how much I wanted one.

Biting my lip, I looked up to Mana's face as she continued reading a book. Night had fallen, and we migrated to the garden for peace. The hair on my arms stood stiff in evening's chill, and I pulled the cloak closer to my ears. There was a blanket.

Mana flipped a page without batting an eyelash. "Morning, Sunshine."

"I think you mean 'Moonshine.'" I yawned. "and uh, 'Evening.'" The book in her hands spoke further detail of the spell from earlier. Pushing messy sleep-hair from my eyes, I looked over her shoulder. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to get through this book and reread it." She hummed and turned another page. "Did you know there's a spell in here to make someone fall in love with a camel for three centuries?"

I snorted. "The poor camel."

"Ooh, great minds think alike." She flashed a mischievous grin and put the book aside. "Well, if ever a time Atemu betrays you, then I'll just use my sparkly powers to make the king of Egypt fall in love with a camel."

I laughed. "He's the Pharaoh. I'm betting he can get away with that."

"Well. That's a shame."

"Just a little." A smile of sympathy curtsied upon my lips while she tried to think of a loophole.

"Then I guess I'll make _you_ fall in love with a camel."

Well, that was unexpected. "Bwuh?"

"If you ever do something wrong or love someone besides Atemu, I'll make you fall in love with a camel." Mana nudged me in the arm with a contemplative brow. Grinning, she scooted closer. Nerves prickled my stomach and I tugged at the collar of my blazer.

"Erm..." I couldn't tell if she was joking.

Finally she laughed. "You talk in your sleep."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do I?"

"Something in a different language." She lowered her voiced and flashed an odd look. "You're okay, right?"

Uh... "Well, yeah..."

Mana leaned over until her hair was tickling my face. "Really."

Looking over to the right, Mahado and Atemu came to view. I stood up and quickly locked eyes with them. Atemu stopped, conversation interrupted, and sensed my gaze. A look of stun passed through ruby orbs, like he was watching a frozen statue in animation. Red scattered across my cheeks.

The pair walked our way not a second later. Mahado said something, and Atemu responded. By the time they met up with us, I was on my feet and ready to greet the Pharaoh.

"Master!" From the corner of my eye, Mana's excitement was teeming. She hid the book under the blanket.

Atemu held an eye of curiosity as we exchanged looks. I shrugged. Mana did as she pleased and managed to get away with it. Besides, I thought lightly. They need to talk more than we do. Without a doubt, he read my thoughts, or as close as he could possibly get.

"Happy Birthday." she beamed with joy and pulled out a gift from her satchel. I blinked. Was I sleeping on that? The gift was square, and covered with a soft purple cloth.

Mahado, stunned, examined it.

"I...I promise!" She stammered, and red fluttered across her cheeks. "I didn't put a charm on it this time, so it isn't going to turn into a raincloud and zap the kingdom!"

Mahado chuckled.

Mana turned red with fury as she squirmed in embarrassment. "I-I swear!"

"'tis nothing wrong with this gift, Mana." His voice radiated with confidence and tired mirth. "I'm simply flattered that you would go to such lengths to get me a gift. It's a relief compared to how this day has been going."

"Oh...uh..."

I looked over to Atemu again, grinning, and he nodded with approval.

"But—" 'But'? I wasn't informed of any 'but.' Why was I not informed of a 'but'? Atemu covered his eyes. This wasn't good. "You should focus on your studies. In a few months I will be evaluating my students and—"

"And I'm only missing one requirement to advance to your next class." Mana cut him off, head held high and puffed her chest. "To summon a ka of my own. When I do that, I can move onto higher rankings."

Suddenly the look on Mahado's face contorted, and he shared disapproval.

_Oh dear._

I awkwardly began folding the blanket as Atemu ran a hand through his hair.

"Regarding your studies as a teacher, you haven't been doing very well as a student." His scolding was light, but very serious. "I treasure you dearly but I also worry much for your sake. Until you are able to summon a ka, dear student, advancing in your studies will be as easy as..." He offered a warm smile. "As easy as tearing the pharaoh and his light apart."

Red heated my face. Atemu chuckled softly.

"You treasure me dearly?" Oh? I do believe those were his exact words. As if a conductor had cued his symphony, the high priest's face drowned in bright pink.

"Ahem." Atemu spoke, and I instinctively sighed. It felt like ages since I've heard his voice.

In relief, Mahado turned his attention to the pharaoh. "Yes, your highness?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"I do believe he is admiring the...scenery," I offered. I hid an impish grin as he stifled a laugh. "As am I."

"Is that what they call it...where you reside, little one?" Atemu arched a playful brow. "Hum."

_I resided by your side._ I glowed. _Silly._

_I know._ Atemu smiled back.

His expression broadened, and he clasped a hand on his hip. "you silly priest. Did I not give you a day of rest in order to celebrate your birthday?"

Mahado straightened up, finally getting back into the swing of things before bobbing his head into the obvious. "My duty will always be to the Pharaoh, especially in his time of need."

"There are six of you," Atemu responded without missing a beat. "I certainly can go a day lacking one of my priests. Especially on the day of your birth."

"If you were never born, Mahado, then Atemu would never have a wielder of the Millennium ring. And he would be lost without you." I quirked an eyebrow. "He would be nothing without your existence. I would say he owes you big time."

"And as a friend, you offend me by not acknowledging my gift of – what is it that you say, little one?"

"Ditching. Taking a break. Not appearing." I grinned. "Relaxation."

The poor priest faltered, and Atemu continued. "Although I suppose there is a reason behind his duties. Perhaps he picked up a few things while away with me in Abydos."

"You mean running away from his problems?" Red orbs carefully looked back and forth, and I grabbed hold of his wrist to keep him calm. It was a sensitive subject, yes, but did have a point.

"You...think I'm a problem?" Fortunately, Mana had caught on. _Bingo._ Atemu squeezed my hand, and we watched the scene unfold in front of us. There had been no doubt in the kingdom that one day Mana and Mahado may end up together. Everyone expected it, from the way he would guard her, or the sweet smiles they exchanged with hidden message. Bright green eyes lowered their gaze, devastated, and Mana loosened the grip she had on her staff.

"I would never think of you as a problem!" Mahado's stature deteriorated, and he looked to Mana, absolutely appalled.

The young apprentice inched back, surprised by her master's claim, and curled her fingers around the staff. The excitement tingled in her cheeks.

"That is..." And suddenly, Mahado was back to his normal train of thought. He cleared his throat, again shy of his words, and reformed his stature. "On a professional standpoint, you are indeed my student, Mana."

Mana was one who read into her words. Atemu dipped his head and buried his face in my neck. A shiver ran up my spine and I leaned into him. Even though he often dropped his guard around me, it was rare for him to actually...well, what was the word? Atemu all his life considered himself the protector rather than the other way around. To openly let me dote on me was like finding a needle in a haystack.

As for Mana, she was trembling. The grip on her staff left her fingers white to the knuckles and she forced a smile. "Oh."

"Right."

"I'm giving you the day off tomorrow to celebrate your birthday, Mahado." Atemu raised his head. "That is hereby an order from the pharaoh himself."

He looked up, displeased. "Certainly you cannot run your court without me."

"I'll fill in for him."

"But—" Neither Atemu nor Mahado looked happy with the idea. Even Mana perked, suddenly snapping out of her own misery to give me a look of confusion.

"I'll keep myself hidden." Pulling away from Atemu for a quick second, I held the Millennium Puzzle between my fingers and looked over to my lover. "You need someone in your court who can wield a Sacred Item. While this may be yours, I know the puzzle like the back of my hand and have been part of all of your meetings since your rule. I know my way around the court just as any of your priests."

"We haven't discussed this yet, little one...Yugi."

"And if I am to take Priest Mahado's place, then naturally someone will have to keep Mana entertained while I'm with Atemu." I looked over to them again and gestured to the couple. "It's a fair trade, don't you think, Mana?"

"I..." Brown eyebrows contorted, and I knew what she was thinking. No matter the compromise, everyone in the palace thought of my well-being before their own. "It'd be fun, if Master Mahado and I could go shopping. But...he is too much of a fuddy-duddy to actually go out with me."

Atemu snorted. It was my turn to lean into him, and we watched with amusement as Mahado's face twisted with conflict..

"Perhaps," he finally said with a sigh, "'Tis would be a good idea for me to relax for once."

"Re...Really?" She blushed.

"There is a new book that I've been looking for. A merchant from Thebes has supposedly come. Not only that, but we may even find some elixirs and potions to – "

Mana squirmed. She huffed, red of fury tingling her cheeks before—"Forget it, Master!" – she threw her staff on the ground and stormed out of the room. "Just forget it!"

Sadly enough it wasn't a surprise. Mahado knew very well how she felt. While they hadn't gone into great detail about their relationship, the pair had discussed _something._ The expression across the priest's face was heartbreaking. Crestfallen, with no doubt, and only a few seconds later, he finally unwrapped the gift given to him by his apprentice.

He swallowed hardly.

A book. A new edition, from the looks of it, with a spine that was well intact, and new papyrus. He flipped through the first few pages, and his knuckles had gone as white as Mana's.

"From Thebes?" Atemu asked with a soft tenor as his hand grazed mine.

Mahado regressed with a defeated sigh. "From Thebes."

Love was complicated.

_theotherme. _

"I had a thought before." Not a word left my mouth until we made it back to our chambers. Atemu was in the middle of stripping, and I slowly rid myself of each article of clothing before burying myself in bed. He went as far as his earrings before wiping the kohl off his face.

"Go on."

"You and I. Before we got together, I kept denying myself of you when I knew through all of my insecurities, you did indeed love me." His cheeks tinged pink, and I smiled gently to this fact. "I made excuses the way Priest Mahado and Mana are making excuses."

"Mana has been rather forward with my priest. But there are his morals and his upstanding." Atemu slipped into bed as I slipped out. He looked at me curiously, but I only blew out the candles on his bed side. Moonlight fluttered through the window, slowly and soothingly hitting my pharaoh in the right light, and shined against his bare chest.

I crawled back into bed with him and accepted his warmth. "Mana has fought with herself over this countless times. He knows, doesn't he?"

"That he does."

"How can you stand by, doing absolutely nothing when the person you love loves you back?" A frown twisted my lips and I buried my face in the pillow. His fingers slowly ran down my shoulders until they were at the small of my back.

"We did the same, did we not?"

"I...Y-Yeah..._A-Atemu_, not now."

"Oh, fine." He sat up carefully, and the dip in the bed lessened. "Since when did we become so interested in their love life?"

"After we got together and they stopped becoming so interested in ours." Staring into the red eyes of my beloved, I was quick to give him a kiss before burying my face into the pillow. "Do you think when two people are meant to be together, they'll find a way?"

"We're together, aren't we?"

"I...yeah."

Silence held our fate. The space between us decreased, and the heat of Atemu's chest pressed into my back. I turned around, nose brushing into his. His lips pressed against mine into an innocently chaste kiss. The tingles radiated through my bottom lip, and sent shivers down my body, all the way to the tips of my toes.

It was amazing. The stars glittered outside as they'd done for centuries, and I found myself deep into the kiss. Atemu had a way of stealing my soul – my _heart. _In the back of my head, I wondered if we saw the same stars from the same point, at the same time. Wherever I was from, did I see the same sky as my little pharaoh?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Not a moment too soon, it was all over, and the sweetness of his kiss left an impression on my lips. Red orbs glittered tenderly – crimson and loving.

Crimson? W-Wait. No... Ruby.

"I love you, Yugi." The words caressed my heart. As I looked up to my beloved, his face dusted with a fervent pink, and his gaze glimmered with content.

_Dark. Dark, Dark, Dark. _

"I love you..." _Dark. Atemu. Yami. Atemu. Dark._ I smiled and blinked through the memories that dared ruin my bliss. "I love you too."

For a moment he stared at me, and I waited for him to ask me the one question always on his mind – _Are you okay_? Whether it was my imagination or his true thoughts, I didn't know. Instead, he rolled around onto his side of the bed without a word. I scooted closer and buried my face in his back.

"G'night, my pharaoh."

"...Good night, little one."

_Dark. Yami. Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami. _

_theotherme. _

Some people talk in their sleep. According to Mana, I talk in my sleep. Others sleepwalk. For months I've had dreams about my past life, but have never acted upon them. There was a dream once, where I first became friends with Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun. I had dedicated my time to recreating the Millennium Puzzle. For the longest time, because I was so short, they picked on me.

They threw pieces of the puzzle into the river, and I was devastated. All of that hard work had gone all for naught, but for some reason, the old me cherished their lives. It was an admirable quality for anyone to have, and all should hold dear.

Loyalty.

No matter how many friends you may have, unless they are loyal, they're pointless. It was a characteristic sweet as honey and valuable as gold. Loyalty was a trait all should have but very many lacked. When they were in trouble, I came to their aide, and in return we became the best of friends.

They respected me. From then on, they were _loyal_ to me.

As for the dream I had this night, it was completely different. It was of someone my age, and he distinctly reminded me of the kitchen slave, Atsu.

Ryou Bakura.

For ages I hadn't seen him, but in the dream I found him. Jonouchi bid me a worrisome goodbye, and somehow I ran into Ryou. He was acting odd. The Ryou that I knew was sweet, and very dainty, but this Ryou was aggressive.

"_I haven't trusted someone in a long time," _he told me in a soft voice.

"_You can trust me,"_ I said back._ "Always." _

But trust is a fragile thing.

Ryou looked at me with chocolate brown eyes, hesitant, but somehow very trusting. He had put a hand on my shoulder and told me something, and somehow I went along with it.

Now, I remember that word, and my blood ran cold.

Grave-robbing.

"Little one...?"

Trust is a very fragile thing. Loyalty is a trait that is as sweet as honey and as valuable as gold. My eyes fluttered open for the umpteenth time that night to the feeling of my hands cuffed behind my back. Six priests stood high on the Pharaoh's throne, and the king of Egypt was at the end of the hallway.

Sand was still in my eyes, and the grogginess made me very lightheaded.

Atemu was enraged. The guards around me tightened the hold on my wrists. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He has been caught, my pharaoh."

"With?"

"Treason. Betrayal." Wait...wh-what? I looked up, exhaustion suddenly gone, and the guard looked at me as if I was no better than scum. "This traitor is being charged for attempted murder on your head."

Uh-oh.

–

**Author's Note**

So. If it wasn't incredibly obvious by now, this is actually a sequel to Penny For Your Thoughts. In all honesty, I'm hoping I was able to open up the first chapter as a stand-alone, but who knows. It's my very first time making a sequel, too. So I hope you enjoy it. This is going to be seriously fun to write, and I apologize for not having it out earlier. I've had a lot on my plate, and literally it's like everything's dropped and now...well, I have a lot of free time.

So I hope I can get this and the rest of my stories going. Thank you to all of you who reviewed Pennies, and I hope you were able to find this!


End file.
